happy girls have a pink hair
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Yo era un vacío con mil caras. -quinn&blaine ; hummelberry .


(Semi-UA.) Los personajes no son míos, son de Fox.

* * *

><p>Les contaré porque tengo las puntas rosadas. Siempre me ha gustado el rosado porque es el color de las niñas y entonces cuando yo decidí pintármelo en el cabello a mi madre le dio como un pre-infarto porque eso sólo lo hacían las chicas prepagos y las rebeldes que fuman marihuana. Pero yo no entendía cuál era la diferencia entre vestirlo y usarlo en mi cabello. Así que decidí mudarme de la casa porque el rosado ahora era de las niñas malas y me dio la suficiente valentía como para dejarlos con sus tardes de golf. Me mudé con un chico gay llamado Kurt. Tenía la lengua viperina y unos ojos de brillantina, de luces en los teatros de Broadway. A mí me encantaba Kurt y yo le encantaba porque según él yo le recordaba a las heroínas de los animes y a las estrellas de rock que usaban cuero y tenían la cabellera de mil colores. Y cuando yo usaba mi vestido blanco yo era para Kurt ese glamour del Hollywood antiguo. Ya ven, yo era como tres chicas en una y a Kurt le parecía muy curioso esa rareza que yo era. Me decía que tenía vocación de actriz porque era la villana, la princesa y la heroína al mismo tiempo. Kurt disfrutaba de charlar con una chica polifacética con cabello extravagante. Pero sólo eran las puntas y cuando conocí a Kurt me hice unos rayos rosados porque él me hacía feliz y el rosado era como la representación de mi felicidad. La libertad. El siguiente paso a la culminación de mis sueños. Era como una metáfora. Así que cada vez que yo encontrara algo que me hiciera feliz, yo me pintaría el cabello más de rosado. Y entonces cuando yo tuviera la cabeza de rosa pastel, ese día yo podría morir feliz.<p>

Estudiamos en una escuela y cantábamos en un club glee porque yo tengo una voz súper dulce que arrulla, como la de psicópatas en las películas. Oh bueno, eso un día concluyó Kurt en esos momentos cuando yo soy la chica malvada y rota y él el chico que odia a esta sociedad. Esos momentos en que somos unos raros solitarios, incomprendidos y repudiados. Porque él lo era todo el tiempo y yo era algo precioso que estaba dañado. Kurt era valiente y yo se lo decía todo el tiempo, pero "de ¿qué sirve la valentía si de todos modos te repudian?" me dijo un día y a mi dolió terriblemente el pecho porque Kurt estaba lleno de muchas heridas. "Tú eres mejor que esas basuras, recuérdalo siempre Kurt" le respondí y ese día yo me acosté en su cama y nos abrazamos porque éramos dos espejos el uno con el otro. Su dolor era el mío y yo no lo soportaba, porque soy débil y frágil y no puedo con el odio. Así que lo alivie con mi compañía y él estuvo mejor por la mañana. Tenía esa máscara dura y a mí no me molestaba porque yo lo conocía de verdad, y esa escoria de la escuela no merecía conocerlo. Kurt se protegía y yo me llenaba de orgullo porque sólo yo tenía el privilegio de saber cómo era realmente. Tomamos cappuccino y ese día yo era la chica glamorosa porque a Kurt le gustaba más esa y yo sólo quería hacerlo feliz. Él peinaba mi cabello y Kurt siempre me decía que yo era realmente hermosa, tanto que ningún hombre podría merecer estar al lado mío. Entonces a mí la idea no me dolía porque si Kurt estaba ahí para mí, podría quedarme sola toda la vida. Y es que ese siempre ha sido mi destino, porque yo no nací para ser amada, sino adorada y envidiada, encerrada en una torre con mi belleza y mi egoísmo.

Ese chico me vio ese día y fue una total casualidad, porque si yo anduviera ese día con las mallas y el piercing en la nariz, seguramente él le hubiera preguntado a la secretaria por el mapa de _McKinley__ High. _Yo me giré y él tenía una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Yo tenía el cabello ondulado, muy _vintage_. Le di el folleto y reitero que fue una total casualidad que yo me encontrara allí. Me dio las gracias y no dejó de sonreír así de dulce. Por un momento pensé que era por mí pero él antes de verme ya tenía esa sonrisa. Fue la primera vez que sentí que no impresionaba. Después Kurt estampó su bandeja en la mesa y una retahíla comenzó con un "_laodiolaodiolaodiolaodio_" yo estaba sorprendida porque Kurt nunca se enojaba tanto. "Dios, ¿quién te tiene de esa manera?" pregunté con una sonrisa, no sé estaba como contenta. Kurt me miró fatal por eso y se sentó muy pulcramente en la silla, elevando el mentón como quién no quiere verse afectado aunque ya lo estaba. "Una chica y es un fastidio. Es nueva y se cree la mejor. Es una mandona, Quinn, la detesto y es un gran record, es que, enseñándome a mí como pintar, _por favor_" Yo parpadeé porque de verdad estaba enojado y nunca antes lo había visto así, o sí pero era algo tan indignante que yo procuraba no pensarlo porque se me subía la presión arterial.

La siguiente vez comencé a creer en esa estupidez del destino y que Kurt tenía una mala suerte para las chicas porque no era la primera vez que el karma lo maldecía con unas raras irritables, -en realidad no era el karma porque Kurt nunca había hecho nada malo, excepto tal vez tragarse el dolor y la rabia hasta envenenarse el mismo, no, no es el karma pero ya ven, no hay palabra para definir eso- y entonces los ojos se me pusieron como las vitrales de las antiguas catedrales porque qué casualidad, ese chico de sonrisa de niño estaba allí hablando con la chica a la que Kurt le iba a hacer tragarse su bufanda, ese era el plan, claro. Me era impresionante el parecido y esperaba que fueran hermanos y no novios porque con lo que me había contado Kurt, esa chica no podría estar con un chico como él, así tan blanco y tan dulce, como pastelillo, de esos que yo me robaba de niña. Kurt bateó sus pestañas molesto y ese chico levantó la mirada y me sonrió de grande como el cielo, limpio y profundo. Yo le respondí con una cortica y chiquita porque era imposible no corresponderle al menos con un levantamiento de comisuras. Y Kurt que miraba hacia otro lado también se había fijado en eso, porque yo sé que él también se fijó en él.

"¿Lo conoces Quinn?" me preguntó en el apartamento. Yo lo miré, "no, es nuevo y le ayudé en algo" respondí como quién no quiere la cosa. La verdad es que yo tampoco quería que tuviera importancia pero por dentro yo quería que la tuviera, yo no lo sabía todavía, pero me imaginaba porque las chicas somos así de complejas y profundas. Me senté en una silla en la cocina y mordí con una sonrisa una galleta con chispas de chocolate, porque el chocolate es rico y hubo un tiempo que no lo comía porque estaba a dieta, aunque tuviera como doce años. Kurt me miró con una ceja arqueada y lo que me dijo me puyó en las costillas "deja de soñar, es gay", yo parpadeé y fue como si unas agujas se estuvieran metiendo en mis huesos. "¿Quién?" pregunté haciéndome la indiferente, "el chico bonito que estaba con la fastidiosa de Berry", respondió con el mismo tono que el mío, pero yo sé que los ojos le brillaban y yo sentí algo parecido a la irritación, pero no, yo no me enojaba por esas nimiedades "Eh, no, estás loco Kurt, te está fallando ese radar tuyo" le repliqué frunciendo los labios y me fui a mi habitación a dormir. Esa noche yo no lloré sin llorar con Kurt mientras veíamos uno de los dramas existenciales de _Dean Winchester_ -sé que suena algo raro que una chica como yo viera series sanguinolentas y que alguien como Kurt las veía conmigo, pero como les dije, yo tenía varios rostros y a Kurt le parecían muy sexys los protagonistas… vale, y a mí también-.

Resultó que Blaine estaba descubriendo su sexualidad y yo sentía unos tirones en el estómago, parecidos a esos dulces que pican en la boca y un poquito también a posesión, por varios motivos, uno, Kurt no podría acercársele a él porque Kurt es un bocadillo que sabe a amargo en la boca y cuando va bajando por la tráquea se trasforma en algo dulce pero sin ser pegajoso, sólo dulce, placentero y uno termina comiéndose la bolsa entera a pesar del primer sabor, dos, yo quería que esa sonrisa para mí, yo quería a ese chico vivaz, quería quererlo. Me empezó a gustar muy suavemente, como sus manos al tocar el piano. Supe todo eso porque yo empecé a acercármele muy discretamente y con la sonrisa desplegándose lentamente por mis mejillas, así como chica virginal. Esa era la Quinn que parecía niña de anime y yo volví a serlo todos los días porque quería que Blaine se quedara con esa impresión mía, esa de la chica que va a misa los domingos y que no tendrá sexo antes del matrimonio. La chica que criaron mis padres pero que por cosas de la vida, yo terminé odiando a esa Quinn, y en mi casa sólo quedó mi habitación con las fotos de la niña que ellos deseaban.

Kurt se puso mucho más irritable después de hacerle saber que me gustaba Blaine –Kurt no se metería con él al saber esto- y porque su compañera cada día se ponía más mandona. Por un momento me tentó el pensamiento de invitarlo a comer conmigo y Blaine, para que él con sus suaves palabras lo tranquilizaran pero no, pudo más mi egoísmo y mi instinto que gritaba que Kurt no podía acercársele a Blaine Anderson, así que lo abracé en el sillón y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, ofreciéndole mi amor. Kurt suspiró y total, cuando estamos los dos solos allí, el mundo afuera era sólo una realidad ajena a nosotros. Después Blaine y la-chica-estirada-y-mandona ingresaron al grupo glee y ahí si se puso fea la cosa, porque Kurt estaba allí conmigo, cogiéndome la mano que le temblaba de rabia por la chica y de emoción por Blaine. Yo sonreí por los ojos porque el verde siempre es más precioso que el blanco de los dientes. Resultó que eran mejores amigos o medio hermanos, yo la verdad es que no la escuché porque tenía un tono de voz agudo y chillón y pobrecito Kurt que la conoció de primeras. Sin embargo ella cantaba de maravillas y yo fruncí el ceño sin creérmelo todavía, "increíble pero cierto, las perdedora tiene talento" escuché a Santana mascullar con su lengua venenosa y podrida, porque Santana estaba como un enfermo que se cura lentamente de una mordida de serpiente. Yo, sin embargo, sólo estaba como incompleta.

Yo me le acerqué cuando se acabó la clase y él me sonrió pero está vez tenía la sonrisa floja, como si algo se le hubiera desinflado por dentro. Yo lo noté pero por fuera yo seguía teniendo esa sonrisa corta, no sé, pero no podía sonreír más, no como esa chica que cantaba muy bonito. "Quinn" dijo y parpadeó como si yo fuera muy brillante y no pudiera verme. "Quisiera que me enseñaras a tocar piano, ya sabes, como la otra vez" Sí, esa vez que lo cogí desprevenido y le pregunté el nombre y que le gustaba, y no, no soné muy entrometida porque yo sé manipular las palabras para que suenen de manera correcta. "Le prometí a Rachel que la acompañaría a comprar unas cosas suyas, así que no puedo ahora… pero quizás después pueda darte unas clases" concluyó con una amabilidad que sólo provocó que la bilis se me rebotara. Yo sentí los ojos muy ásperos así que asentí y me fui antes de volverme la chica más patética de la escuela. Las agujas en los huesos se multiplicaron y yo me sentí decepcionada, y desdichada porque estaba arruinando todo pero no sabía con qué. Llegué al apartamento de primera y me quité los rayos, dejando sólo unas puntas rosadas. Cuando Kurt llegó se sorprendió al ver ese cambio y yo no comenté nada porque estaba muy enojada y en cualquier momento me largaría a llorar. Lo hice pero en el baño luego de que decidí recordarlo todo, es algo inevitable en las chicas. Cuando me acosté, sentí los brazos de Kurt arrullándome y yo por ese momento, pude dormir sin importar cuan rota estaba.

Al otro día decidí vestirme como la estrella de rock, la chica de la esquina, la malvada bruja. Me coloqué unos pantalones de cuero y una blusa holgada que dejaba ver mi sostén rojo, no es un color que me guste mucho, pero me recordaba a la sangre y a Blaine y sus medias rojas, bueno, inconscientemente porque yo lo detestaba en ese momento, aunque me dolía hacerlo porque no lo podía odiar completamente. Cuando yo llegué a la clase de español sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y luego pestañearon como si no me reconocieran. Los demás ya estaban acostumbrados a mis cambios de humor constantes así que no le dieron mucha importancia. Con el paso de los días me volví más cerrada, fría y solitaria, porque Kurt ahora casi no andaba conmigo, llegaba al apartamento y se ponía a hablar horas por el teléfono, luego en los almuerzos mantenía en la biblioteca (¿biblioteca? ¿Realmente?) Mientras llegaban los "Rachel tiene unas ideas grandiosas para las semifinales…oh, Rachel tiene un escenario en su casa para cantar, ¿puedes creerlo?...Esta noche iré a la casa de Rachel para enseñarle a vestirse adecuadamente y no como una mojigata… Berry me sacó de casillas ¡pero es su culpa por ser tan mandona!..._RachelRachelRachelRachel_". "¿Tú no la odiabas?" Le interrumpí un día, él me miró y pestañeó y respondió con voz suave, "No la odiaba", "Sí lo hacías, llegaste y no respiraste al decir que la o-d-i-a-b-a-s" le recordé irritaba porque me impresionaba como podía ser tan mentiroso, ese no era Kurt, "Ok sí, pero ya no, sólo me parece muy irritante pero nada más, ahora es mi amiga". Unos minutos después sentí esa soledad que se experimenta cuándo sabes que tienes a alguien pero ya no sientes su compañía.

Vacía, me sentía vacía, más que antes. Me había dolido demasiado el indirecto rechazo de Blaine porque sabía que no era porque le había parecido menos bonita de su estereotipo, sino que le había parecido demasiado bella y por dentro demasiado vacía, yo lo sé porque me siento de esa manera desde que recuerdo y Blaine me miraba bien adentro, como si no hubieran máscaras con él, supongo que esa fue una de las razones por la cual me empezó a gustar, y era algo que también tenía Kurt, que horrible paradoja, lo que me hacía infeliz era lo que me gustaba, no tenía sentido. Como él cuando se acercó y murmuró un "Quinn" que me sonó muy ajeno, como si no fuera yo, como si ese tono de voz con el que lo murmuraba no era para mí. Lo miré a través de las gafas oscuras y él parecía confundido y trastornado (triste), sentí un puñal en mi espalda y rayos, -¿porque seguía doliendo si yo lo odiaba y él me consideraba un recipiente vacío?-.

"Quinn, ¿qué te ocurre?, ¿por qué no volviste al club glee? Y ¿por qué tienes el cabello rubio?" Oh, sí él notaba todo, supongo que le debió ser extraño que de la noche a la mañana yo ya tenía el cabello dorado y desdichado y el negro que me cubría en esos días, porque yo andaba de negro porque detestaba el rojo y el blanco y el verde eran colores de la Quinn de niña y la Quinn que conoció a Blaine, todas ellas dolían. "Haces muchas preguntas, Blaine" le respondí secamente, mirando al frente y haciéndome la fuerte aunque por dentro yo estaba muy, muy rota. "Bueno, ¿dónde está la Quinn que conocí?", "No existe, era una mentira", Era parcialmente cierto, pero la Quinn que quería querer a Blaine aún estaba allí, pero escondida, aterrada, miedosa. "Bueno, quiero conocer a la Quinn de verdad, comencemos otra vez. Yo soy Blaine, estudiante nuevo, ¿tú?" Yo lo miré por primera vez y me dio como un retorcijón horrible cuando vi su optimismo y esa mirada marrón que quería curarme con sus palabras. Estaba aterrada y llena de odio y tristeza, tenía miedo de empezar de nuevo, de sanarme y enfermarme otra vez. Él me cogió la mano y yo me sentí un poquito curada, ese fue el momento cuando comenzaron a arreglarme pieza por pieza.

Cuando volví a tener el cabello con mechas rosadas Kurt estaba llorando en su habitación y cuando me vio, tragó sus lágrimas como si fuera algo humillante que alguien lo viera llorar. Conocía a Kurt y sabía que detestaba sentirse débil, así que fui y lo abracé por la espalda, esperando, "Rachel es una idiota, Quinn, es una estúpida, que sólo piensa en sí misma, egoístaegoísta… me besó, ¡me besó! Tonta, como me dolió verla así, como me duele que sufra, ¿dónde está mi amiga? ¡Tonta egoísta!" y Kurt odiaba y amaba a Rachel y era como si estuviera a punto de explotar por el dolor y el rencor. Yo lo abracé más y maté en mi cabeza a Rachel, pero en él Kurt me mataba a mí porque yo la mataba a ella, entonces éramos como una red de masoquismo y amor y odio. "Eres muy bonito, siempre se enamoran de ti", "fantástico, no es gracioso Quinn, y tú no te has enamorado de mí", "mentiroso, yo te amo y me toco en las noches pensando en ti" él sonrió como torcido y yo intenté curarlo, pero Rachel estaba tan metida en él que intentar cerrarle la herida era como meterla más. Rachel era la única que podía arreglar las cosas. "Hazlo funcionar Kurt, tú siempre lo haces funcionar" Y es ese momento donde el corazón tuyo no está en tu cuerpo, sino en las manos de otra persona.

Kurt lo hizo funcionar y Rachel ahora tenía el corazón un poquito abierto pero la herida era un poco placentera. Yo la entendía, el dolor a veces era delicioso. Entonces ella sonreía mientras cantaba con Kurt y ellos volvían a ser lo que se suponían debían ser desde el principio, un par de amigos con heridas por sanar y un rencor que se iba destiñendo cada vez que Rachel cogía la mano de Kurt y se imaginaban juntos en New York. Yo tenía el cabello totalmente rosa y Blaine que jugaba con mis puntas me miraba como si yo fuera algo bonito.

Algo valioso.

Y yo por fin me encontré a mí misma, Quinn, la chica con sus vestidos verdes y la sonrisa que ya no dolía, el amor que me reparaba y Blaine que me salvaba de mí misma. Tenía el cabello rosado y finalmente me sentía completa.


End file.
